wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (video)
Big Red Car is the 1995 and 3rd video of the Wiggles. This is the first appearance of the Big Red Car and Wags the Dog. Jeff drove the Big Red Car first and then later Greg drove it with a real car, this one that they had was out of cardboard and even the wiggles friends made room in their, later on they had seats that have there colours on to know where they should sit. Also some people think that this video was made in 1994 which is wrong. They say that it's 1994 because of the 15th anniversary DVD, but the video was made in 1995. This is one of the popular videos too. Release Date Australia: February 20, 1995 America: April 3, 2001 (Dance Party) Songs #Can You Point Your Fingers And Twist #Wags The Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm A Cow #Do The Flap #On Your Holiday (Australian Version) #Hat On My Head #Greg's Magic Show - "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #Brown Girl In The Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's dance party #Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murrray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. *'Song 2':' '"Wags The Dog" Dr Murray says, "NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!" *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony keeps saying "di dicki do dum". *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm A Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do The Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" The Wiggles sing a song about a brown girl in the ring. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl In The Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirateship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" Close with a goodbye dance with "Henry's Dance" for background music. CD Songs *Henry's Dance (Heard in the credits as backround music but in the Yummy Yummy video) *The Four Presents *Teddy Bear Hug (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Here We Go Dorothy *Pufferbellies (In the new Yummy Yummy video) *Joannie Works With One Hammer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *My New Shoes *I Am A Dancer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Sanctissima Album Big Red Car Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *'Captain Feathersword' - Anthony Field John William Field ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) Paul Field ("Do The Flap" and the Credits scene's) *'Wags The Dog' -''' Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field *'''Wags' Voice - Mic Conway *'Dorothy The Dinosaur '- Emma Buter *'Dorothy's Voice' - Emma Buter Murray Cook (Do The Flap scene) *'Henry The Octopus' - Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna *'Henry's Voice' - Jeff Fatt Others *'Choreographer' - Leanne Halloran *'Assistants' - Donna Halloran, Judy Halloran *'Georgia's Song Dancers' - Alex Harfield, Mary Ann Hull, Rhiannah Kitching *'Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney' - Keiran Bianco, Alyssa Bryce, Nicole Butler, Sarah Cornale, Daisy Cousens, Rose Cousens, Jessica Halloran, Cassandra Halloran, Kate Halloran, Shaun Higgins, Naomi Higgins, Ben Jones, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Melanie Scott, Kristen Shaw, Sarah Sneddon, Michael Walsh *'Other Children Appearing' - Georgia Munro-Cook, Vincent Bettens, Luke Field, Claire Field, Dominic Field, Joseph Field, Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Nicholas Hull, Timothy Rioseco, Blaine Charlton, Samantha. Trivia *Wags makes his first appearance on video. *"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" is from Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword The Friendly Pirate album in 1993. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video